The present invention relates generally to an assembly for control of gas flow. More particularly, the present invention relates to an assembly for controlling the flow or supply of fuel gas to a gas burner, as well as to particular components of that assembly including the assembly housing.
In gas fuelled barbecues, stoves, cookers and cook tops, the gas flow control assembly typically includes a manifold through which the gas fuel is supplied to the apparatus, and a control valve assembly connected to and mounted on the side of the manifold which is used to regulate the flow of gas to the burners. Generally, a separate valve assembly is provided for each burner. Accordingly, the manifold and valve assemblies are often connected via a tube or hose, through which the gas flows from the manifold to the valve assemblies.
It is important that such valve assemblies are of robust construction so that they will withstand impacts and the like to be expected during manufacture, assembly and use. Because of this, strength impact tests have been designed for valve assemblies. In one such test, the body of a valve assembly must withstand an impact from a 10 kg mass swung on a pendulum rod 1 meter in length from a height of 1.4 meters. As a result, existing safety valve assemblies tend to be quite bulky, with the strength of a valve assembly being dictated by its overall size.
Various attempts have been made to manufacture a valve assembly which automatically shuts off the supply of gas in response to the flame of a corresponding burner being accidentally or inadvertently extinguished, as might occur with a gust of wind blowing passed the flame. However, these attempts have produced valve assemblies of complicated design and construction. As a result, those valve assemblies are generally difficult and time consuming to manufacture and assemble, with commensurate high production costs.
It would therefore be desirable to produce a gas control assembly which is more compact in size, and yet is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble. Moreover it would be desirable to produce a gas control assembly with a reduced number and less complicated components, thereby leading to a reduction in manufacturing costs.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a housing of a gas control assembly for use with a gas burner, the housing including a body having a gas flow passage, an inlet into the gas flow passage for gas communication with a manifold, and an outlet from the gas flow passage for directing a regulated flow of gas from the manifold to the burner, the gas flow passage having a valve chamber for securing a safety valve operable to control flow of gas through the gas flow passage from the inlet to the outlet, and the gas flow passage having a guideway for receiving an actuating member for guided movement therealong in order to operate the safety valve.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a housing of a gas control assembly for use with a gas burner, the housing including an elongate body having a longitudinally extending gas flow passage, the gas flow passage including an elongate valve chamber, an inlet into the gas flow passage for gas communication with a manifold, an outlet from the gas flow passage for directing a regulated flow of gas from the manifold to the burner, an access opening into the gas flow passage for insertion of an elongate safety valve into the valve chamber for extending coaxially within the gas flow passage, the safety valve being operable to control flow of gas along the gas flow passage from the inlet to the outlet, and a further valve chamber in the body for receiving a regulator valve operable to regulate flow of gas to the outlet, the further valve chamber lying in a plane containing the longitudinal axis of the gas flow passage.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a housing of a gas control assembly for use with a gas burner, the housing including a body having a gas flow passage, an inlet into the gas flow passage for gas communication with a manifold, and an outlet from the gas flow passage for directing a regulated flow of gas from the manifold to the burner, the gas flow passage having a valve chamber for receiving a safety-valve operable to control flow of gas through the gas flow passage from the inlet to the outlet, the body being manufactured from metal bar stock material.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a gas control assembly for use with a gas burner, the control assembly including: a housing including an elongate body having a longitudinally extending gas flow passage, an inlet into the gas flow passage for gas communication with a manifold, and an outlet from the gas flow passage for directing a regulated flow of gas from the manifold to the burner, a safety valve mounted in the gas flow passage and operable to control flow of gas through the gas flow passage from the inlet to the outlet; and, an actuating member mounted in the gas flow passage for guided movement therealong in order to operate the safety valve.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a gas control assembly for use with a gas burner, the control assembly including: a housing including an elongate body having a longitudinally extending gas flow passage, the gas flow passage including an elongate valve chamber, an inlet into the gas flow passage for gas communication with a manifold, and an outlet from the gas flow passage for directing a regulated flow of gas from the manifold to the burner, and a further valve chamber in the body; a safety valve mounted in the valve chamber and operable to control flow of gas through the gas flow passage from the inlet toward the outlet; and, a regulator valve mounted in the further valve chamber and operable to regulate flow of gas to the outlet, the regulator valve lying in a plane containing the longitudinal axis of the gas flow passage.
Preferably, the outlet communicates with, and extends laterally from, the guideway. Preferably, the inlet communicates with and extends laterally from the valve chamber. In at least one preferred embodiment the inlet and outlet extend laterally from opposite sides of the gas flow passage. The inlet and outlet are spaced apart along the gas flow passage, in at least one preferred embodiment.
Preferably, the valve chamber is axially aligned with the guideway on the longitudinal axis of the gas flow passage.
Preferably, the housing includes a bore in the body opening into the guideway for receiving a control member for guided movement therealong in order to move the actuating member for operation of the safety valve. The bore preferably extends laterally from the guideway.
Preferably, the further valve chamber opens into the gas flow passage adjacent the outlet. Moreover, the further valve chamber preferably extends laterally from the gas flow passage.
In at least one preferred embodiment, the further valve chamber extends parallel to the bore. That further valve chamber and bore are spaced apart along the longitudinal axis of the gas flow passage in that one embodiment.
In at least one preferred embodiment, the body is machined from metal bar stock material. In that embodiment, the body is preferably manufactured from bar stock material having a square or rectangular transverse cross sectional shape.
In alternative embodiments, the body can be manufactured by die casting or forging from metal material.
Preferably, the guideway is configured for receiving the actuating member for sliding movement therealong. Preferably, the guideway is of a cylindrical cross sectional shape, and extends on the longitudinal axis of the gas flow passage.
Preferably, the actuating member is mounted in the guideway for guided sliding movement thereby to operate the safety valve. In at least one embodiment, the actuating member is an actuating spool. In one embodiment, the spool has at least one port therethrough for flow of gas along the gas flow passage from the inlet to the outlet. The spool in one embodiment has an actuating surface at one end thereof which abuts the safety valve for movement of that valve.
In one preferred embodiment, the spool is made from cylindrical tube or pipe. In this embodiment, the tang is formed by angling a portion of the cylindrical sidewall inwardly.
In another preferred embodiment, the spool is made from a metal plate such as mild steel. However, it is to be appreciated that other materials could be used. If made from plate, the plate would then be bent or otherwise formed into an approximately tubular shape to provide the spool. In this embodiment, it would not be necessary that the plate edges meet to form an enclosed spool. Forming the spool of metal plate may reduce its manufacturing cost.
These embodiments provide a spool with a central port therethrough requiring minimal material. However, it is to be appreciated that the spool need not be hollow. If this was the case however, then alternative means would be required to allow the passage of gas.
In an alternative embodiment, the actuating spool includes a central solid longitudinal core around which the gas is capable of flowing. To maintain the core coaxial with the guideway, guide arms extend radially from the core and slidingly engage with the guideway.
In these embodiments, the actuating spool and core are separate from the valve.
In other preferred embodiments, the actuating member is connected to or formed integral with the safety valve for guided movement therewith along the passage.
Preferably, the control member is operable externally of the housing to move the actuating member to effect operation of the safety valve. In at least one preferred embodiment, the control member includes a control rod mounted in the bore for longitudinal sliding movement in order to engage the actuating spool for movement thereof. The actuating spool preferably has a control surface, and the control rod contacts that control surface for movement of the actuating spool.
Preferably, the actuating member and control member are slidably movable along respective axes extending perpendicular to one another. The regulator valve preferably lies in a plane containing the longitudinal axis of the gas flow passage.
Preferably, the regulator valve includes an elongate control key movable on a longitudinal axis to operate the regulator valve for regulating flow of gas. The control key longitudinal axis preferably extends in the plane with the longitudinal axis of the gas flow passage.